Thy Magick's Might
by FoxWitch
Summary: Me and my 2 friends are dumped into Ancient Egypt along with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. I think maybe that necklace was now than I thought. OCH OCK OCB


Across Three Worlds  
Chapter #1: Hekka Aped- The Magic Staff  
  
"Go Hiei. You rock ", a 16-year-old Leah shouted as Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho incinerated a demon using his Black Dragon Wave (Dragon of the Darkness flame in the American version).  
"That...was...so-Cool!!" Joanna shouted as she grabbed the remote and rewinded the movie so that they could all get a better look at what Leah called 'beautiful anime gore.'  
"I think I'm in love," whispered Rachel, the last of the three friends.  
"Duh", Leah replied. "You've only been obsessed with Hiei for like 'two years'." Rachel grinned sheepishly and continued to watch the Yu Yu Hakusho movie while Joanna made a comment about wishing that she could kill Boton for flirting with Kurama.  
That day had been Leah's birthday and she had effectively received every single episode of Yugioh and Yu Yu Hakusho ever created, along with the Yu Yu Hakusho movie. Since they had finished watching all the Yugioh tapes and Leah could no longer drool over Yami Bakura, she amused herself by making cynically cruel comments about what her two friends would do if they were ever alone in the same room as Hiei and Kurama.  
"Let's pause the movie and get ice-cream," Joanna suggested.  
"Sweet snow!!" Rachel asked, looking at Joanna hopefully. Leah looked at Joanna quizzically while making a 'see what you've done now' motion with her hands. She had a feeling that if Rachel ever managed to get her hands on some kind of weapon, the first thing on her mind would be to rob an ice-cream parlor.  
"Yeah, sweet snow," Leah mocked. "I swear, you're more like Hiei than...well...Hiei." Leah gave a amused sigh as she led the way to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Leah sat in front of the paused DVD waiting for her two friends to return from the kitchen. When they did, she nearly fell over in surprise. Joanna walked in first, balancing 6 scoops of ice-cream (all chocolate), followed by Rachel, who hefted 8 scoops of her precious 'sweet snow,' she said meaningfully, "Is the best gift ever given to human kind." Leah looked down at her 2 scoops of chocolate ice-cream and began to eat. In between bites she managed to fit in, "You two gulp do know that chew that it's very easy for both of you gulp to become incredibly sugar high."  
"Yup," Rachel chirped, grinning happily. Leah watched as the two other girls made themselves comfortable in preparation for more Yu Yu Hakusho. Maybe I should tell them, she thought.  
"Wanna see something weird?," she asked. Rachel looked up from her ice-cream, while Joanna re-paused the DVD so she wouldn't miss her 'foxy' aka. Kurama.  
"Sure, why not," Rachel replied, slightly curious.  
"Hold on BRB." She raced upstairs and soon returned with a small pendant. The necklace consisted of a beautiful red jewel set in the middle of a golden disk that somewhat resembled the sun. On either side of the disk were two carved phoenix wings and in between then was a small arch with the Egyptian eye of Horus set at the very highest point of the arch.  
  
"It's beautiful," Rachel commented. "Who gave it to you." Leah looked at her seriously.  
"I don't know," she answered. "I was sitting with the other presents but it didn't have a card or anything. You know what it sort of reminds me of?" Both friends shook their heads. Leah looked at them mysteriously.  
"A millennium item." Rachel and Joanna looked at each other and then back at the pendent. A expression of pure awe crossed their features.  
"Your Right!," Joanna exclaimed. "It even has the eye of Horus and everything!" Both Leah and Rachel nodded in agreement. All at once a wave a ancient words flooded into Leah's head. It took a second to realize that those very words, which she recognized as Ancient Egyptian having long since learned how to speak it, were coming out of her mouth. The words translated nearly perfectly into English and, Leah realized, sounded like some sort of spell. In English it went:  
  
God of Light, hear my plea, Reveal yourself now to me. Release your rage upon my foe, The power that no mortal knows. Bathe me in immortal light, And those who have wronged I shall smight. Infuse me with the Magicks of old, And renew the knowledge of secrets untold. Bring destiny forward that I may fight, And reveal the truths of Horus's might. Give strength to hand and immortal heart, That from this life I shall never part. Protect the ones, who behold my might, And stand behind me while I fight. Restore the gifts of ancient myths, And restore to Earth the powers of light!  
  
A blinding flash filled the room and the three friends fell from the worlds that they new as theirs. As they felt the ground disappear from under them, Leah grasped the necklace and was startled to feel it changing shape. 'Hekka Aped' she heard someone whisper as she lost consciousness 


End file.
